I'm Uchiha Naruto
by Alexander Rikudou Hell
Summary: Naruto terlempar ke masa lalu. Dengan tubuh seorang Uchiha Madara dan kemampuan yang ia miliki, apakah Naruto bisa merubah masa lalu dunia Shinobi yang kelam?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance**

**Pair : Naruto x...?**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo(s), OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, OverPow!Naru ( Maybe ), Sharingan!Naru, Rinnegan!Naru.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

...

...

...

Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat telah sampai ke puncaknya. Madara telah berhasil membantai semuanya. seluruh aliansi Shinobi dan juga teman-teman Naruto semua mati. Kini kekuatan Juubi telah di dapatkan oleh Madara.

Benar-benar tidak ada harapan sama sekali, hanya dialah orang yang tersisa di antara alansi shinobi.

Naruto benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi saat ini. Semua usaha yang di lakukan tak satupun berhasil. Dan karena keras kepalanya juga teman-temannya mati. Jika sejak awal ia menyerah, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Melihat kehancuran yang telah Madara perbuat. mayat-mayat yang bertebaran, darah yang membasahi tanah, sungguh membuat jantungnya seperti diremas. Dia benar-benar lemah, yang bahkan membunuh sesorang yang sudah pernah mati ia pun tak sanggup

Naruto melihat kedepan, Juubi telah bangkit kembali dengan Madara sebagai Jinchurikinya. Juubidama super besar telah terbentuk, ia benar-benar tak akan selamat kali ini.

"Kau akan segera mati, bocah Kyuubi!" Madara berbicara di atas kepala Bijuu dengan nada datarnya, matanya menatap tajam Naruto di hadapannya. Tangannya bersidekap dada, siap membunuh kapan saja.

Juubidama yang terbentuk semakin besar, sepertinya Madara menggunakan sebagian cakra Juubi untuk membuatnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto bisa menghindar lagi, ia harus berhasil.

'Aibou, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana, aku tak tau ini berhasil atau tidak. Dan aku ingin kau memberikan seluruh cakra yang kau punya padaku sekali lagi.'

'**Ini cakraku yang terakhir.** **Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkannya kembali.** **Ku harap kau punya rencana yang bagus, Gaki**'Kurama mulai memberikan seluruh cakranya kepada Naruto, tampak dari tubuhnya yang terlihat mengurus.

'Aku akan berusaha, Aibou!' Jawab Naruto yakin. 'Bijuudama tak akan mempan terhadap Juubi. Aku akan memasukan cakra senjutsu sebanyak mungkin ke dalam Bijuudama.'

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Naruto sekali lagi memasuki Mode Kyuubi. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sesak serta terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah saat ia mencoba membuat Bijuudama super besar. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, jikalau ia akan mati, itu bukan dalam keadaan menyerah dengan keadaan.

"Hn, tak kusangka Kyuubi masih mempunyai cadangan cakra sebanyak itu. Namun kau harus tau, kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku."

Bijuudama buatan Naruto semakin besar hingga mampu menandingi Juubidama buatan Madara. Berbeda dengan milik Madara, Bijuudama Naruto memiliki konsentrasi cakra senjutsu yang begitu banyak.

Naruto mengambil Kunai cabang tiga dari kantong Kunainya dan melemparkannya ke arah Juubi dan Madara. "Jika aku mati setidaknya kau harus ikut mati denganku, Madara-Teme!"

**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto dalam Mode Kyuubi sudah berada di hadapan Juubi sambil mengarahkan Bijuudama buatannya. Sementara Madara hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihatnya.

"Terlalu lambat, usahamu sia-sia." Ucap Madara dengan nada dingin dan tersenyum menyeringai.

**BIJUUDAMA/JUUBIDAMA!**

Teriak mereka bersama-sama.

Sebuah ledakan cukup dahsyat terjadi saat dua kekuatan penghancur itu bertabrakan. Benar-benar melenyapkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya, hingga tak lama ledakan itu menjadi sebuah lubang hitam menganga di antara mereka. Naruto merasakan pirasat buruk dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi saat lubang itu mulai menarik mereka dengan kekuatan dahsyat.

'Aibou! Apa yang terjadi?'Tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya sambil mencoba bergerak menjauhi lubah hitam itu. Kejadiaan ini mengingatkannya dengan teknik Sharingan milik Obito. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasakan dirinya akan akan di pindahkan ke suatu tempat jika dia membiarkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam lubang itu.

'**Ini seperti celah dimensi!**'Kyuubi berasumsi, dan untuk beberapa alasan suara itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

'Dimensi? Apa yang kau maksud?'Tanya Naruto sambil terus berusaha menjauhi lubang dengan kekuatan Kyuubi, Naruto bisa melihat hal yang sama di hadapanya, Madara dan Juubi juga kesulitan menjauhi lubang itu.

'**Retakan dimensi**. **Saat kedua kekuatan tinggi tadi bertabrakan dengan dahsyatnya, itu berhasil membuat celah dimensi terbuka!'**

'Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita masuk ke dalam lubang itu?'

'**Aku sendiri juga belum mengetahuinya. Mungkin kita akan ditransfer kesuatu tempat.'**

Dan belum sempat mereka melanjutkan kata-katanya, Juubi, Madara, Naruto, dan Kyuubi telah terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi tersebut. Didalam lubang Naruto bisa melihat, jiwa Madara mulai di tarik dari tubuhnya dan tak lama jiwanya juga tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya, tetapi tak pergi kemanapun, anehnya jiwa Naruto malah masuk kedalam tubuh Madara di ikuti Kyuubi dan Juubi yang juga masuk ke dalam tubuh madara, sebelum menghilang dari lubang itu.

...

...

(**Di Tengah Hutan Konoha)**

Di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat tenang dan sangat damai. Mungkin karena di tempat itu jarang di kunjungi para manusia karena padang rumput itu berada di tengah hutan, namun tiba-tiba muncul portal di tengah padang rumput itu dan memuntahkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang sepunggung berponi belah pinggir yang menutupi mata kanannya. Memakai armor berwarna merah dan di punggungnya terdapat senjata seperti kipas besar.

Pemuda yang di ketahui adalah Naruto itu pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karena sebuah terik yang sangat terang. Saat mata Naruto terbuka lebar, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit cerah berwarna biru, serta awan-awan yang menemaninya. 'Damai' hanyalah kata itu yang akan Naruto ucapkan saat ia melihat langit cerah berwarna biru laut.

Naruto mencoba menoleh ke arah kanan, dan melihat sebuah sungai jernih dengan aliran yang tenang. Mencoba bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, Naruto merasa tubuhnya remuk seperti habis di remas-remas oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, rasanya sakit sekali. Berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya(?) dengan tubuh dipenuhi peluh, Naruto pun mulai mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kram.

Setelah dirasa tubunya sudak agak baikan, Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati sungai untuk sekedar manyegarkan tubuhnya yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat itu. Ketika sampai di pinggir sungai alangkah terkejutnya Naruto, melihat gambaran sosok Uchiha Madara ada didalam air. Namun disaat ia menoleh kebelakang dia tidak menemukan sosok Madara, yang ia kira ada dibelakangnya.

Mata Naruto kembali memandang sosok Madara yang ada di air, dan menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan sosok Madara, berulang kali Naruto melakukan hal tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat, mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, jadi ia bisa melihat bayangan sosok Madara ada di air. Tak sengaja ia melihat tangannya berbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan kulitnya sekarang berwarna putih pucat, tunggu dulu... perasaan dulu kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis, kenapa sekarang berubah jadi putih pucat? Naruto pun mulai melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya.

'Syok' itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan Naruto saat ini, bagaimana tidak? dirinya melihat tubuhnya persis seperti tubuh Madara, atau jiwanya yang masuk kedalam tubuh Madara? Ia juga tidak tau.

"ASTAGA!" Teriak Naruto saking kagetnya. Untung ini dihutan coba kalau di pasar(?), mungkin sudah dianggap gila si Naruto itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menghentikan aksi Naruto yang tengah terkaget-kaget ria.

**"Kau sudah sadar, Gaki"**

"Partner! Kenapa tubuh Madara ada padaku? Apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana kita berada sekarang?"

**"Aku juga tidak tau, Gaki! Mungkin kita terlempar ke masa lalu. Kalau tubuh Madara ada padamu, akan aku jelaskan...", terdengar suara Kyuubi seperti sedang mendesah, "Kau ingat saat kita berada didalam celah dimensi?"**

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

**"Kau lihat? Jiwamu, jiwa Madara, jiwaku, dan jiwa Juubi seperti ditarik keluar, dan masuk kedalam tubuh Madara. Mungkin saja kita bersatu dalam tubuh Madara, dan jiwa Madara hilang entah kemana!" Jelas Kyuubi menganalisis.**

"Jadi begitu!" Naruto mengangguk paham.

**"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu. Tenagaku cukup banyak terkurang gara-gara pertarungan dengan Madara itu" Kyuubi pun memutuskan kontak fikiran antara dirinya dan Naruto.**

"Kheh... dasar rubah pemalas!"

**"AKU DENGAR ITU, NARUTO!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**To Be Continued**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**. **

**I'm Uchiha Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance And Humor ( Maksa Banget )**

**Pair : Naruto x...?**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, Typo (s), OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, OverPow!Naru ( Maybe ), Sharingan!Naru, Rinnegan!Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Maaf kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan, maklum saya hanya seorang Author newbie. Saya terima kritik dan saran dari para Readers sekalian. ****Dan disini umur Naruto (Madara) sekitar 17-18.**

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

**(Other Side)**

Di sebuah goa yang gelap dan di temani beberapa lilin, terdapat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi kayu berbentuk seperti singgasana. Wajah orang tersebut samar-samar terlihat akibat minimnya cahaya.

'Tunggulah saatnya tiba Nii-san, aku akan membangkitkanmu kembali dan kita akan menjalankan impian Nii-san yang telah kita rencanalan dulu. Muahahaha...' batin orang tersebut dengan mata terpejam sambil tertawa laknat, 'aku tidak sabar menunggu hal tersebut!' dan terlihat lah sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang bersinar di kegelapan goa tersebut.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hahh... cuacanya panas sekali ya? bikin orang gerah saja, lebih baik aku mandi sajalah!" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai mulai menanggalkan pakaian shinobi dan armor besi merahnya itu, hingga tubuhnya tak berbalut sehelai benang pun dan hanya meninggalkan celana dalam berwarna hitam. Melihat sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, Naruto berjalan menuju pohon tersebut dan menaruh pakaian, armor besi serta senjata Gunbainya. Sesudah menaruh barangnya, Naruto segera menghamburkan diri kedalam sungai itu.

BRASHH!

"Huahh..! Segar sekali airnya!" Ucap Naruto girang sambil berenang kesana kemari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto berenang menuju batu besar yang berada di pinggir sungai. Naik keatas batu itu dan duduk bersila, seperti orang yang sedang bertapa. 'Hm, lebih baik aku menemui Kurama saja', perlahan-lahan mata Naruto mulai menutup.

.

.

.

.

(**Mindscape Naruto)**

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan lautan api berwarna hitam kemerahan dimana-mana. Naruto cukup heran dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya itu, dan anehnya Naruto tidak merasakan panas sekalipun malahan ia merasakan tubunya hangat. sekilas dia melihat sesuatu melambai-lambai seperti ekor berjumlah sepuluh.

"Oi, Kurama kau ada dimana? Dan kenapa tempatmu jadi begini?!"

**GRRR...!**

"Oi, Kurama!"

**GRRR...!**

**"Berisik sekali kau, Gaki. Kau ini hanya bisa mengganggu tidurku saja!" **Bentak Kyuubi dan tiba-tiba muncul dari lautan api tersebut.

"!" Mata Naruto melebar melihat Kyuubi yang ada di depannya seperti bukan Kyuubi. gimana tidak kaget? Dia melihat seekor rubah 5x lebih besar dari ukuran sebelumnya, berwarna merah darah agak kehitaman, berekor sepuluh yang sedang melambai-lambai santai, dan memiliki mata berpola riak air berwarna merah dengan sembilan tomoe mengelilinginya.(bayangin aja sendiri)

"H-hei, kau ini s-siapa?" Tanya Naruto tergagap, dan tak mempercayai rubah didepannya ini adalah partnernya -Kyuubi-.

**"Ini aku Kyuubi, bocah"**

"Tapi, k-kenapa jadi bisa begini?"

**"Aku pun tidak tau, bocah. Mungkin karena Juubi bersatu denganku dan semua kekuatan Juubi ada padaku" **Jawab Kyuubi. **"Dan apa-apaan kau ini bocah, datang kesini hanya pakai celana dalam, bikin sakit mata saja!"**

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kyuubi tersebut, jadi salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf-maaf. aku sedang mandi jadi beginilah, hanya pakai celana dalam" jelasnya.

Entah kenapa Kyuubi yang melihat sosok Madara di hadapannya ini, ingin sekali ia bunuh sekarang juga. Orang yang sudah memanfaatkan kekuatannya demi kepentingan diri sendiri dan orang yang sudah membuat ia tersegel dalam tubuh jinchurikinya, membuat Kyuubi sangat membenci sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini. Namun kenyataan bahwa sosok di depannya ini ialah sahabatnya, Naruto. Kyuubi harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencabik-cabik habis, tubuh Uchiha Madara yang ada di hadapannya ini.

**"Lebih baik kau kembali, Gaki" **perintah Kyuubi. **'Agar aku tak membunuh dan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu. ketika melihatmu dalam wujud Madara' **tambah Kyuubi dalam hati.

"T-tunggu..."

BRAKH!

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuubi telah lebih dulu membenturkan ekornya ke tubuh Naruto. Alhasil Naruto pun terlempar keluar dari Mindscapenya itu.

"SIALAN KAU, BOLA BULUUU!"

**'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku masih belum bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi kepada kita, beri aku waktu untuk bisa menyesuaikan keadaan ini'** Kyuubi membatin sembari melanjutkan acara tidurannya.

.

.

.

.

**(Real World)**

**CBUR!**

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari tempat Kyuubi langsung tercebur kedalam sungai, karena ulah sahabatnya itu. Untung Kyuubi itu sahabatnya kalau tidak, sudah ia penjarakan lagi si rubah itu dan ia pakaikan kalung bertuliskan 'Kyuubi Anak Baik'.

'Awas kau rubah sialan! Akan ku balas kau nanti!' Batin Naruto mencak-mencak. 'Lebih baik kuhentikan saja mandinya' Naruto pun membilas tubuhnya untuk terakhir kali. Bangkit dari air dan berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang terletak tidak jauh darisana. Setelah sampai Naruto mulai memakai pakaian shinobi dan armor besinya, serta menaruh Gunbai di punggung. Setelah selesai Naruto pun bertanya kepada partnernya.

"Kyuubi"

**"Hm?"**

"Apakah kita akan beraliansi kedesa-desa shinobi? Atau kau ada usul?"

**"Lebih baik kita mengembara saja, Gaki. Aku juga mau bebas dan tidak terikat dengan desa mana pun" **usul Kyuubi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto ragu akan usulan Kyuubi.

**"Ya. Apakah kau mau tertangkap hah? Karena wujudmu itu, semua orang desa pasti menganggap kau seorang Uchiha Madara!" **Geram Kyuubi karena kebodohan Naruto.

"Betul juga, betul juga" Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Yosh, ayo kita berangkat dan suatu saat aku akan membebaskanmu dari tubuhku ini, Kurama!" Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri hutan tersebut, menelusuri apakah ada sebuah desa kecil tempat untuk sekedar ia singgahi.

**'Aku tunggu itu, Naruto!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan disisi lain hutan tempat Naruto, terlihat seseorang wanita atau lebih tepatnya seorang nenek-nenek seperti sedang mencari kayu bakar. Setelah dirasa cukup ia hendak berjalan pulang, sebelum sekelompok bandit berkisar 5 orang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ano ada apa ya tuan-tuan sekalian?" Tanyanya sopan, meskipun ia tahu orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang jahat.

"Maaf nek kami tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok, iyakan teman-teman?" Jawab salah seorang bandit berbadan besar, yang diketahui pemimpin kelompok tersebut.

"Iya, hahahaa..." sahut bandit-bandit yang lain.

Sang nenek hanya bisa diam melihat sekelompok bandit didepannya itu. Mau kabur? itu percuma saja, apalagi melawan. Ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa kedepannya ataupun ia mati, si nenek berharap ia meninggal dalam keadaan damai bukannya mati di tangan para penjahat ini.

"Cepat serahkan semua hartamu kalau tidak kau akan kami buat menjadi kerupuk kulit, NENEK TUA!" Seru salah seorang bandit dengan wajah penuh dosanya.

"S-saya tidak punya apa-apa, jadi bisakah tuan-tuan memberi s-saya jalan untuk pulang?" Tanya si nenek dengan gugup.

Salah seorang bandit berjalan mendekati pemimpinnya itu, dan membisikan sesuatu, " ssstt.. boss apa kau yakin dengan mangsa kita kali ini? Melihat wajah suram nenek itu saja aku tidak yakin kalau dia punya banyak uang" bisiknya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau tampangmu itu juga suram hah!? Kalau dia tidak punya apa-apa kita bunuh saja dia, mengerti?" Perintah si boss sekaligus menyindir anak buahnya tersebut.

'Ni orang nyebelin banget ya, nyesel aku milih dia jadi pemimpin kelompok ini' bandit itu hanya bisa mengumpat didalam hati, "Ha'i"

"CEPAT BUNUH NENEK ITU!" Salah satu bandit maju mendekati nenek tersebut, dengan sebuah sebuah sabit ditangannya. Setelah dekat ia mengangkat senjatanya dan menyeringai nista.

"Hahaha.. ada kata-kata terahkir, nenek tua?" Sang nenek hanya bisa memejamkan mata menanti ajalnya yang kian mendekat, si bandit melebarkan seringainya melihat korbannya memejamkan mata seolah-olah sudah pasrah menghadapi kematiannya. Akan tetapi...

WHUSS!

DAKH!

Sebelum sabit itu menyetuh tubuh si nenek, sebuah batu berukuran besar mengenai kepala si bandit yang siap menebas tubuh nenek tersebut. Akibatnya ia langsung menahan laju sabitnya dan memegang kepalanya yang berdarah karena terkena batu tersebut. "Arggh" dan bandit itupun pingsan.

Semua bandit yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bersikap waspada, kalau-kalau ada pengacau yang mengganggu acara mereka ini. "Hei, siapapun kau keluarlah! jangan jadi pengecut!" Bentak si boss bandit itu.

"Ohohoho... apa yang kutemukan ini, 5 ekor tikus sedang mengganggu seorang nenek-nenek yang umurnya tinggal menghitung hari!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara disekitar tempat mereka.

Semuanya pun menolehkan pandangan ke sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tersebut, dan menemukan seseorang sedang berdiri diatas batang pohon dengan tangan bersidekap didada.

"Cepat turun kau, bedebah!"

TAP!

Orang berada diatas pohon yang diketahui adalah Naruto pun melompat kebawah, dan memandang sekelompok bandit dengan seringai meremehkannya. "Hn, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini atau tanggung akibatnya!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Pemimpin bandit yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto jadi geram, dan memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk menyerang. "KURANG AJAR! KALIAN CEPAT BUNUH DIA" 3 orang bandit yang tersisa berlari ke arah Naruto, dengan senjata masing-masing. Setelah dekat ketiga bandit pun mengayunkan senjatanya, dan entah kenapa tangan Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menghalau semua senjata musuh dengan Gunbainya.

TRANK!

Bunyi dentingan terdengar saat ketiga senjata para bandit tertahan oleh Gunbai Naruto. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama, Naruto pun melompat kebelakang dan tangannya tiba-tiba merapal Handseal dengan sendirinya.

**"Doton: Doryu Taiga"** ucap Naruto, seketika tanah yang dipijak oleh ketiga bandit berubah menjadi lumpur dan menghisap tubuh mereka. Melihat itu Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan merapal Handseal kembali.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu" **muncul bola api cukup besar dari mulut Naruto, dan melesat kearah para bandit yang masih terjebak dalam lumpur tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah melihat bola api mendekati mereka, Mau lari tidak bisa karena mereka hanya manusia biasa bukan seorang ninja.

DHUARR!

Ledakan pun terjadi setelah bola api Naruto menabrak sasarannya, dan ketiga bandit pun hangus terbakar. Si boss yang melihat anak buahnya tewas dengan mudahnya, cuma diam mematung dan badan bergetar. Ia telah salah menghadapi lawan seorang Shinobi. Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang milik bandit yang berada didekatnya, dan melesat kearah boss bandit tersebut.

WHUS!

Boss bandit yang masih terdiam tidak menyadari Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya. Dan...

JLEBB!

"Arghh" tubuh si boss bandit itupun ambruk dengan sebuah pedang menancap didada kirinya, dan Naruto yang beradang dibelakang hanya memandang datar tubuh tak berdaya didepannya.

'Perasaan ini.. perasaan yang sangat menkjubkan. Aku bisa merasakan darahku berdesir dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepatnya!' Batinnya sambil melihat telapak tangannya yang sedikit terciprat darah. 'Perasaan ini... aku ingin merasakannya lagi!' Seringai pun tercipta dari wajah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu masuk kedalam otak Naruto. "Akh" ia memegangi kelapanya yang sakit akibat sebuah ingatan yang masuk kedalam otaknya. 'Inikah semua kekuatan Madara sebenarnya?' batin Naruto yang melihat semua ingatan masa lalu Madara beserta dengan ingatan tentang jutsu-jutsunya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto berjalan mendekati nenek tadi yang terdiam melihat adegan barusan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nek?" Tanya Naruto ramah, berbeda dengan sifatnya yang tadi.

"Eh? I-iya nenek baik-baik saja, anak muda" jawab nenek gugup.

"Tidak usah takut nek, saya bukan orang jahat kok. Sini saya bantu" Naruto tersenyum tulus kepada si nenek dan memungut kayu-kayu didekatnya. "Tunjukan jalannya, nek"

"Baiklah" nenek itupun cuma bisa menurut karena ia juga sedang kesulitan, dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai disebuah desa tempat si nenek tinggal. Sebuah desa kecil yang indah nan sejuk, dan beberapa petak sawah terdapat disisi desa tersebut. Terlihat petani-petani sedang mananam padi dengan sesekali bersenda gurau satu sama lain, dan terlihat juga beberapa anak-anak sedang berlari sambil tertawa polos. Warganya juga ramah-ramah.

Inilah apa yang Naruto impikan bersama seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya yaitu Jiraiya. Dimana semua orang mengerti satu sama lain, tidak ada namanya peperangan, kebencian, dan rasa sakit.

Melihat beberapa anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka akibat peperangan, kadang membuat Naruto juga ikut sedih. Sebab ia juga merasakannya, merasakan apa itu namanya kesepian tanpa orang tua. Maka dari itulah Naruto akan menyebarkan tentang arti mengerti satu sama lain kepada semua orang, Naruto tidak bisa berjanji tetapi ia akan berusaha.

"Ayo, jalan sini" si nenek pun berjalan kesebuah rumah kecil berbahan kayu dan terlihat sedikit agak lapuk.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto sembari berjalan mengekori si nenek tersebut dari belakang.

Setelah sampai nenek itupun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. "Ayo masuk, anak muda!" Naruto pun ikut masuk kedalam. dan apa yang ia lihat dalam rumah si nenek benar-benar membuat Naruto terpana... 'WOW! Ternyata dilihat dari luar dan dalam sama saja, sama-sama lapuk' batin Naruto kagum akan rumah si nenek (#plakk)

Sesudah didalam si nenek menyuruh Naruto untuk meletakan kayu bakar ketempatnya. "Ayo duduk dulu, anak muda" ucap si nenek. "Oh iya! Namamu siapa anak muda? Nama nenek Oyama Sayori" tanya nenek bernama Sayori tersebut, karena kurang nyaman memanggil pemuda didepannya dengan sebutan anak muda.

"Nama saya Naruto, nek" jawab Naruto sembari mendudukan dirinya kesebuah kursi berbahan bambu. 'Sepi sekali rumah ini ya?' Karena penasaran Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada nenek Sayori.

"Maaf nek, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, nak Naruto" ucap nenek Sayori dengan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Hn, kenapa rumah nenek sepi sekali? Keluarga nenek kemana?" Senyum yang ada di wajah nenek Sayori hilang sudah, dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Nenek dulu tinggal bersama cucu nenek, bernama Satomi. Tapi ia telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu" ucap nenek Sayori dengan suara lirih. Naruto yang mendengar hal barusan, jadi tidak enak.

"M-maaf nek, kalau pertanyaan saya menyinggung perasaan nenek"

"Tidak apa-apa" nenek Sayori pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Yah. Satori meninggal dengan keadaan tragis, karena memakan buah pisang"

"Kenapa bisa begitu, nek?" Tanya Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya, bagaimana bisa gara-gara makan pisang bisa membuat orang meninggal? Heh.. ini misteri yang harus yang harus Naruto pecahkan.

"Iya, Satomi meninggal akibat makan pisang" airmata pun mulai mengalir dikedua pipi nenek Sayori. "...karena cucu nenek makan ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang berperang. Huhuhu..." si nenek Sayori pun nangis-nangis gak jelas. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya bisa menganga. Hilang sudah raut sedih yang ada diwajah Naruto dan digantikan dengan Jawdrop, hingga seekor lalat terbang mendekati Naruto dan masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Naruto pun tersedak dan ambruk seketika.

BRUKH!

Oke, kita abaikan kejadian yang diatas.

.

Setelah kejadian gaje beberapa menit yang lalu, kini Naruto tampak duduk dengan santai dan sesekali menyesap teh yang baru saja dibuat oleh nenek Sayori.

"Tempat tinggalmu dimana, nak Naruto?" Tanya nenek Sayori sambil mengambil tempat disamping Naruto untuk duduk.

"Saya tidak punya rumah sama sekali, nek" jawab Naruto santai.

"Kalau begitu, menginaplah disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan"

"A-apa tidak apa-apa, nek?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Naruto tidak ingin kenapa-napa dan dinikahkan paksa oleh pak Rt setempat, karena seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita tua tinggal dalam satu rumah akan menimbulkan fitnah yang tidak-tidak. Batin Naruto mengada-ngada. (Sejak kapan dunia Shinobi ada RT-nya. -_-")

"Tak usah khawatir"

"Baiklah"

.

.

**(Keesokan Harinya)**

Pagi hari telah tiba, matahari pun masih belum menampakan sinarnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda disamping sebuah rumah kecil sedang membelah kayu menjadi beberapa bagian. Si pemuda itupun menghentikan kegiatannya karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"NARUTO!" Teriak nenek Sayori dari dalam rumah.

"APA?!" Sahut Naruto tidak kalah keras, takutnya si nenek tidak mendengarnya.

"TOLONG BANTU NENEK, UNTUK MENGAMBIL AIR DISUNGAI!"

"IYA!" Naruto pun mengambil dua buah ember kayu yang sudah disiapkan oleh nenek, dan berjalan menuju sungai tempat ia mandi kemarin.

.

Dengan menempuh jarak ribuaan kilo meter, menjelajahi hutan rimba, dan mendaki beberapa gunung. Akhirnya Naruto sampai pada tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

"Hn~ hn~ hn~ hnnn~~" Naruto bersenandung khas Uchiha, sembari mengisi air kedalam ember. Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto hendak berjalan sebelum ia melihat seseorang tergeletak dibibir sungai. Karena penasaran Naruto langsung menghampiri orang tersebut.

Setelah sampai Naruto berjongkok disebelahnya dan menyibakan orang tersebut, dilihat dari wajahnya yang manis dan rambutnya yang panjang Naruto pastikan orang ini adalah perempuan. Mengecek keadaan perempuan dengan memeriksa urat nadinya dan ternyata masih berdenyut, akan tetapi suhu tubuhnya dingin sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membawa perempuan tersebut kerumah nenek Sayori untuk di obati, dan tak lupa membuat satu bunshin untuk membantunya membawa ember berisi air.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Gimana? Gak Jelas? Hahaha... Saya Akui Kalau Fic Ini Gaje Sekali. Hanya Ini Yang Saya Bisa Dan Saya Juga Lagi Dalam Tahap Belajar Buat Fanfic. **

**Jujur Saya Yang Nulisnya Aja Kadang Tertawa Gak Jelas, Karena Saya Liat Film Lucu Di TV Bukan Karena Fic Ini, Hahahaha... (#PLAKK)**

**Karena Saya Author Baru Di Dunia Fanfict Ini Jadi Mohon Bantuannya Minna~**

**Jangan Lupa Kasih Saya Kritik Dan Saran-nya Ya Minna~**

**Sekian Dan TerimaKasih.**

**Jaa Ne **


End file.
